


Cum Juice

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Dragon, Bukkake, Cum Addict, Cum Bath, Cum drinking, Incest, M/M, Massive Loads, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Mysterious Juice is popping up in the Multiverse and it has a nice effect on any male that drinks it
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Cum Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

Hiro smiled happily as he opened the box and pulled out a juice pack that was Guaranteed to give someone the biggest orgasm of their life, moving to the counter he emptied the juice into a glass, giving the thick white juice a quick stir as he turned to call his brother, “Dashi come here I got something for you,”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” The voice of Tadashi called as he began to walk into the room a towel around his neck as he had just been about to take his bath. Looking at his brother, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the smile on his face making him slightly co cerned. “What’s up Hiro? What do you have for me?” 

“It just arrived here, you drink it I will go wait in the tub,” Hiro said, forcing the cup into Tadashi’s hand as he ran past his brother stripping off his clothing giving a view of his tight little ass as he disappeared.

Looking at the cup, Tadashi found what looked to be some sort of drink inside of it swirling it around he found it looked kind of murky and somehow looked quite thick too. ‘ _ I don't know if this is one of his tricks or he’s just trying to be nice.’  _ He thought to himself, lifting the cup up to his nose and then shrugged before bringing the cup towards his lips and then opened his mouth letting the thick drink pour right into his mouth and let it slide right down his throat. It was just as he thought, it was thick and had a slightly tangy flavor to it making him hum.

He continued to down it feeling the thick liquid fill his mouth and slid right down his throat making him hum as he slowly drank it before slowly starting to chug it down finding the tangy taste to be quite interesting as he drank it down easily smacking his lips as he found the taste to be quite enjoyable. He had no way of knowing that he was suddenly being changed, just as he had no way of suddenly knowing that his entire body was beginning to feel warmed up.

Hiro sat naked on his cute little ass in the middle of the tub, his 5 inch cock rock hard between his legs as he grinned up at Tadashi who had just entered the room.

Tadashi looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “So what was the purpose of that drink?” He asked as he moved stepping over the tub wall and began to slowly slide down into the bathtub right behind his brother. “Cause I still think that this idea of yours is not gonna work.” He snorted as he felt Hiro moving back to press his back to his chest. “I mean seriously, no one can cum that much to fill up a bathtub.” 

“Only one way to know if it worked,” Hiro said shifting so he was facing Tadashi’s 9 inch cock before leaning in and kissing the head, and starting to lightly suck on it.

Tadashi groaned from the sudden suction from his brother’s sinfully skilled little mouth. The familiar sensation made him shudder and moan his head leaning back as he watched Hiro taking each and every inch of his cock into his mouth. The thick shaft vanished right into his mouth and soon began to take it right into his throat and held it there for a moment as he started deep throating his cock, it felt so good as his hips bucked into his brother’s mouth. His balls twitched as he could feel them churning and his cock ached as he felt pre forming right at the head which was lodged right into his brother’s throat letting it leak right down into his stomach.

Sucking as hard as he could Hiro brought one hand up to play with his brother’s nuts eager to see if the juice worked like it promised because if so he might finally get enough of his Brother’s delicious cum.

Tadashi groaned grabbing his brother’s head as he thrust upward his nuts drawing up as he started shooting his cum, it flooded Hiro’s throat and stomach causing his stomach to form a nice little cum gut while the pressure cause cum to shoot out of Hiro’s nose until finally Hiro managed to pull away from the steady stream of thick cum that was starting to fill the empty tub they were in. It was shooting out like a lava from a volcano erupting from Tadashi’s cock with the elder Hamada moaned and moaned loudly as he let the thick spurting cum eruption fill the tub and slowly began to fill it up more and more. 

“H-Hiro! W-What was in that d-drink.” Moaned Tadashi as he was leaning back against the back of the tub panting as his climax seemed near endless his balls pulsing and twitching with each passing second simply letting his climax press on as the flood of cum in the tub covering it causing it to come right up to their waist and was slowly rising more and more. He brought one hand down to grab at his cock feeling it twitch and pulse as he tried to calm himself down. 

Hiro watched in amazement as the tub filled up to the brim with hot sticky thick cum, it made his entire body tingle as he was coated in it while Tadashi panted as his orgasm finally ended leaving him exhausted and a bit dehydrated.


End file.
